


Two Steps Towards Me

by CryptidBois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is gorgeous, Bokuto has two left feet, Iwa and Kuroo are there for support, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidBois/pseuds/CryptidBois
Summary: Bokuto's two best friends are getting married to each other and Daichi had asked for his three groomsmen to dance at the reception. Bokuto always knew he couldn't dance especially at his highschool prom when he took a face plant into the punch bowl.Little did he know his two left feet lead him straight to his own future.





	Two Steps Towards Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to an Ed Sheeran song in the phone with my best friend and this was the product.

"I _hate_ dancing" Bokuto's best friend, Kuroo, had whined as they walked into the dance studio that their friend Iwaizumi recommended. 

"I know Tetsu" Bokuto let out a deep sigh not ready for the day. Currently the two men stood awkwardly outside the front door of the studio waiting for the third man in their party. 

"So... Do you think Dai was serious?" Kuroo asked lighting a cigarette and Bokuto cringed remembering what the husband-to-be had said to the men a week prior.

 _"The wedding is in two months, now, I want this perfect for Suga, and if it isn't I will skin your caps like the native Americans did to the white men in the wild west"_ Daichi's words echoed through Bokuto's mind and he nodded weakily. 

"Yeah... I think he's serious too" Kuroo added putting out the cigarette when he saw their third friend coming up to the door. "Iwa you're here late. Class started five minutes ago" Iwa grunted as a response and opened the door heading to the third room in the studio.

"-partners" the instructors head snapped up when the three men entered and he looked annoyed. "I was telling everyone to grab partners, I hope you're properly stretched." His eyes fitted over each of the three men and he sighed heavily. To Bokuto this was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His black hair pulled back with a headband letting natural, small curls bunch together.

There was a tall thin man in the corner that asked Iwa to be his partner and a lady pulled Kuroo to the side. Everyone had a partner but Bokuto and as Bokuto was thinking of ways to awkwardly shuffle out of the room so that he wasn't the only one without a dance partner.

"Sir, I'll be your partner for the night" A smooth stoic voice came up in front of Bokuto and it took him a moment to register it was the instructor.

"O-oh... I'm not sure you want that Mr.....?" Bokuto didn't know this man's name and didn't want to be rude.

"Akaashi Keiji" he was very straightforward and his posture was so stiff it looked uncomfortable.

"Like I said I'm sure you don't want me as a partner Akaashi" Bokuto let a lopsided grin and was about to say something when Akaashi cut him off with the tilt of his head.

"Is it normal for you to ask someone's name and not give your own. You're my partner" Akaashi started to take Bokuto's hand.

"U-uh, y-yeah" when Akaashi raised his eyebrow Bokuto blushed flustered. "I-I mean my name's Bokuto Koutaru" _damn it Koutaru, get a grip!_ Bokuto is never this nervous around someone. He's usually the one relaxing other people.

Akaashi just nodded and started leading Bokuto in a light waltz quickly finding out how badly Bokuto needed dancing lessons. They spent most of the class with Bokuto apologizing and Akaashi trying not to focus on the pain growing in his feet from an ox stepping on them. When class ended Bokuto let out a deep sigh. "Thank you Akaashi but I think I'm just going... To wing it at my friends wedding... After all I don't even have a date" he tried to play off the nervous feeling he had with a cicky grin.

"... No... Stay after with me, your friend wanted you to dance and my job is to teach you to dance". Akaashi handed him a key. "I don't ever do this, and quiet honestly I don't know why I'm doing it for you, probably pity" the honesty in Akaashi's voice stung Bokuto a little, but he needed it. "I highly doubt you'll use this but here's an extra key in case you want to practice more" it struck Akaashi that he was handing spare keys to his business to a stranger.

"Alright... Thanks!" Bokuto breaks into a large grin "let me go tell my buddies that I'm staying later" Akaashi nods watching the big man bounce off. Akaashi analyzed the man as he talked with his friends who just nodded and went in their ways. 

"It's not unusual for you to take a partner as the one who looks like the worst dancer in the room Akaashi, but it's even worse for you take someone as a partner that you know of" Oikawa Tooru, tall, obnoxious, and too pretty was speaking of their mutual friend Suga who was marrying the man who sent Bokuto and his friends to Akaashi's dance studio.

"Oikawa-san... You chose Iwaizumi to dance with tonight... You did the same" Akaashi's brows knotted in a disapproving look.

"Yeah Keiji, but I'm just that petty. Plus he was strong, I could use a man like that to hold me at night." Oikawa leans against the wall with a smug grin and have a flirt wave to Iwaizumi when he looked over. "Anyways Keiji, I'm meeting up with Suga tonight so I'll be back home late." Akaashi gave Oikawa a dismissive nod pretty much telling Oikawa he didn't care.

As Oikawa bounded away Bokuto made his way back to Akaashi. "One on one lessons then?" The cocky yet lopsided grin that Bokuto was giving Akaashi seemed very welcoming, very comforting. It made him crack a smile.

"Of course."

* * *

 

For Bokuto the next few weeks were hard, he was getting little improvement in and it was even irritating Akaashi. "Bokuto you have idiot strength to you! What do you do for a living?!" Akaashi never raised his voice but this time it seemed to raise slightly.

"I'm a doctor. Well, I'm a radiologist" Akaashi looked stunned after Bokuto said that. He even looked bashful slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck with a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry, my words were harsh" Akaashi bowed his head a little and Bokuto hurriedly told him it was fine. They were currently almost finished with their after session practice for the third week and although Bokuto had little improvement it was still improvement. As far as Akaashi knows Bokuto hasn't used the spare key to the studio. "Well Bokuto-san, I'm heading out for the night" Akaashi gave a small smile to Bokuto who was also packing up. He past three weeks Akaashi and Bokuto got to talk quiet a bit and learned allot about the other. Sometimes Akaashi even drove Bokuto home.

"Akaashi! I was wondering something, uh... Nevermind" Bokuto had a soft blush in his face waving Akaashi off. "I have a ride home tonight so don't worry about me, I'll be out right behind you, promise!" Akaashi nods and heads out of the building and to his car. It wasn't unusual for Bokuto to get flustered, but it was unusual for Bokuto to be as tense as he was today. It was even more odd for Akaashi started noticing little things about Bokuto. It wasn't unusual for the muscular man to take his shirt off during after practices since Akaashi worked him harder then, but it was unusual for Akaashi to notice how the sweat just seemed to roll off of him instead of soaking him. Or even how his hair flattened a little when he really started working and how Bokuto's golden eyes would turn dark anytime he focused.

But the number one thing that was getting to Akaashi was the muscles. Bokuto's muscles wasn't the ugly, overly-buffed muscle tone, instead the sweat glistened off of his tan skin, riveting and comforting. The sweat rolled through the curves of his exposed muscles, toned from the years of exercise that Akaashi found out Bokuto had done since he was fifteen. it sent a chill through Akaashi's very blood stream just imagining it. As he watches the tendeions in his legs expand and contract, moving together like a well put machine, just thinking about it puts Akaashi in a state of idolization.

 It wasn't until a car honk brought him out of his fantasy world that Akaashi realized he'd been sitting at a green light. As he continued his way home he realized he forgot his bag of clean clothes at the studio and made a silent note to not do that again as he turned around and made his way back. When Akaashi pulled up to the studio he noticed that some of the lights were still on and sighed to himself making yet another mental note to remind Bokuto that he's not made of money and that the lights need to come off.

 "Pull yourself together man, remember the steps!" Akaashi heard a frustrated voice in the other side of the door to his studio room. "It's just a waltz!" Another groan was heard and Akaashi slowly opened the door.

"Bokuto-san are you alrig-" Akaashi cut himself off immediately when he got sight of Bokuto's frustrated face.

"A-Akaashi! I'm sorry I'll clean up here!" Bokuto said standing right up from his spot on the floor. He honestly looked like a mess, he looked as if he was crying in frustration for not being able to get it right. Then it all hit Akaashi, when Bokuto left the lights on it wasn't because of forgetting to turn them off, well it was, but it was also because he spent allot of time practicing and probably wore himself out.

"No, it's alright Bokuto..." Akaashi dropped the honorifics as he walked over to Bokuto. "Take a break for a week, the come back it will probably do you some good." Bokuto let out a shaky nod and grabbed his bag to head out.

"Thank you Keiji... Really" Akaashi didn't know what to do, his body just moved on its own as he pulled the large man into an awkward hug. The only reason the hug was awkward was because of the height and build of Bokuto who took a while to return the hug.

"Do you have a ride home?" Akaashi asked pulling away. Bokuto honestly shook his head no. "Let me give you a ride Bokuto-san". Bokuto didn't have the strength to say no, not that he would of course. Bokuto wouldn't let anyone know how he admired Akaashi's body. The Raven haired man was built for the definition of perfect, his body was all sculpt and thin, not sick thin, muscle thin. Bokuto admired his long fingers and more than once imagined them curled up clinging to his hair, even more so Bokuto liked to look at Akaashi's jaw, it was so defined and sharp that Bokuto wanted to leave bite marks along it.

The car ride to Bokuto's residence wasn't filled with silence, instead they talked. They talked allot while dancing and learned allot about one another but this talk was more... Personal. Akaashi noticed that Bokuto's voice was soft and filled with fondness as he talked about Kuroo, Iwaizumi, and Daichi. Part of Akaashi felt selfish wanting to be talked about that way by Bokuto, like it was some honor to make this naturally boisterous man speak so calm.

"Thank you Akaashi" Bokuto smiled as he got out of the car and leaned into the window. 

"It was no problem, remember to take this week off of practice. You might improve." The small upturn of Akaashi's lips showed that he was joking and it made Bokuto brake out into a large grin. 

"Don't miss me too much Keiji" Bokuto said pulling away from the window quickly and heading straight for his door.

About a week passed and Akaashi was ready to see Bokuto. He even got to the studio a half hour earlier hoping Bokuto would show up early and he did.

"Come eat dinner with us tonight Oinkawa" Kuroo said with a shit eating grin as he draped an arm around Oikawas shoulder.

"One, not if you call me that, only Iwa-chan can call me mean name's, two I have... Plans"

"Oikawa do those plans include sitting at home in the dark curled in a blanket stalking that one person on Twitter?" Iwaizumi asked amused.

"I gotta keep up with my shows!" Oikawa said defensively, at this point Akaashi made his way over.

"No... Tooru.... They write stories on the internet and you got wrapped up in their actual life... " Bokuto says slowly likes he's trying to talk to a dumb dog which only further pisses off Oikawa.

"Whatever, anyways he's a slut and I gotta drag him anonymous on the internet" Oikawa said through a huff causing Akaashi to give a slight smile. "He's dating someone but he tweets all the time about hooking up with other people and doesn't even mention his girlfriend anymore!"

"Okay no. You're getting dinner with us tonight" Kuroo said shoving himself away from the taller man. "You should come to Akaashi" Akaashi was slightly stunned but shakes his head.

"I would like that very much, thank you" Bokuto was staring intent on Akaashi's figure and he didn't even have the shame to hide it. They stayed in that little group bickering back and forth and making jokes until class started. Akaashi made a note how Kuroo and Iwaizumi came along very nicely. Bokuto improved drastically after his week break.

"So Mr. Akaashi did I live you to.your standards?" Bokuto asked hopefully, he sounded like a kid who was given his very first kite.

"You did very well Bokuto, I'm impressed. As a reward Tonight there is no after class" Bokuto's face dropped but picked back up so quickly Akaashi could have thought he imagined it.

"Yeah! We get to go drinking!" Bokuto threw a fist in the air and Akaashi let out a small sigh.

"It's just drinks and dancing Bokuto-san please calm down". Akaashi couldn't like, he was pretty excited himself. The bar Kuroo took then to was called The Black Cat and the drinks on the menu we're animal inspired. When they arrived Akaashi was the only one who didn't know what drink he wanted so he guessed.

"I'll have the Unlucky Black Cat please, my friend the girl will have the Tree Root with an extra shot of tequila, Muscle McGee will have the Horned Owl and Angrykins will have the Twisted Sister" Kuroo said memorizing everyones favorite drinks, which surprised Akaashi considering Oikawa met Iwaizumi a month ago.

"I'll have... The Owl Barrage" everyone at the table looked at him strangely, even the waiter.

"Sir I don't think yo-" The waiter was beginning to say something when Bokuto cheered.

"HELL YEAH AKAASHI!" The water sighed and wrote the drink down and hurried off.

"What was that about?" Akaashi asked concerned.

"You just ordered the sloppiest, drunkest drink off the menu. It has vodka, rum and tequila mixed in it." Oikawa explains casually digging dirt out of his nails. 

"Don't worry Akaashi, every new person experiences a night on the Owl Barrage" Iwa said sympathetic whereas Bokuto and Kuroo looked _estatic_.

"You two, loose the looks on your faces right now" Iwa ordered them huffing.

"Yes father" the two grinning beasts said in unison.

"Your drinks sir" the waiter said placing the drinks down in front of the correct people and leaving right away.

"One, we never get our drinks this quickly, what the hell?! Two!" Oikawa stopped picking at the dirt "that's one rude waiter. I say we tip nothing and leave this restaurant like a group of bad bitches".

"Solid plan Girlfriend" Kuroo said raising his glass and drinking it quickly. Akaashi was skeptical of his drink but tasted it anyways.

"I think you exaggerated on the alcohol content of the drink" Akaashi says slowly. "I only taste lavender." The whole group grinned. Two Owl Barrages in later and Akaashi would take back his words. Akaashi was by no means someone who got drunk allot, that being said, Akaashi wasn't a lightweight.

The colors started to blur for him, if they didn't blur they mixed with surrounding colors. Akaashi's plan was to stay at the table by himself and drink no more. That plan was ruined by BeefCake Bokuto who came up to Akaashi and took his hands gently but excited as it lead him to the dance floor. 

"So... So you're a dancer.... So does that mean that you can do that... That dirty dancing stuff Patrick Swayze is so good at?" Bokuto said laughing loudly and Akaashi couldn't help but let out an intoxicated laugh.

"I-I can" Akaashi said hiccuping "but not while I'm inebriated" Bokuto let out a wall shaking laugh, or was that the speakers? Akaashi couldn't tell anymore.

"What's inbred eated?" Bokuto's loose grasp of language while drunk was the funniest thing to Akaashi at that time because he hadn't laughed that hard in years. "Akaashi dance with me please" Akaashi was about to say no and excuse himself but because of the bodies on the dance floor one pushed into Bokuto causing him to step in closer to Akaashi. Bokuto's height was nothing new to Akaashi, but as he was currently intoxicated he felt like a mountain was standing over him.

"Alright" Akaashi accepted the invitation to dance and was dragged by Bokuto to the middle of the floor. One thing Akaashi noticed was that Bokuto and him were definitely grinding on each other and for once Akaashi didn't mind that someone was so close to him. Akaashi was aware of just how tall Bokuto was, but in his state of mind it somehow made him feel safe at that moment. The way they moved together showed that they fit together, Bokuto had his knee positioned between Akaashi's legs as they moved which provoked Akaashi to move his hips into Bokuto. The song that was playing was some upbeat dance tune with a thumping base that just increased the two men  movements, Akaashi didn't care about the name of the song and at this moment he was sure just by looking into Bokuto's heavy lidded eyes that he didn't care either. Their movements became more than just grinding, eventually their hips found a way to move insync against each other causing Bokuto's and Akaashi's arms to wrap around one another, and Bokuto's well positioned knee was pressing into Akaashi.

 When Akaashi's head lulled back Bokuto pressed his forehead against the dark haired males entwining their breath and sweat together. The dance was not only erotic but it made the two feel like no one else was there but them, it was their personal and private affair. It also struck Akaashi just how much better at dancing like this Bokuto is compared to ballroom and he didn't once mind. They stayed like that for a few hours and eventually tore away and went back to the table to order more drinks.

"Alright" Kuroo slurred "Kenma, my lovely pussycat is coming to pick me up and take me home soon so before I go I gotta drag my boy Bokuto and my girl Oikawa to the karaoke machine!" Kuroo tripped over a few chairs trying to head that way but was stopped by Oikawa who was the most sober out of the three karaoking

"I am not a girl, I'm just better looking then you, but I will definitely join." Oikawa wasn't sober by any means, but he wasn't trashed. 

When the three men took the stage they stumbled over each other and almost fell off the stage. The song the three intoxicated amigos ended up singing was Amore by Dean Martin, somehow Kuroo fell off the stage laughing and Oikawa was carried away by Iwaizumi who only had one drink for the night.

"Iwa-chan~ take me home please" Oikawa whined as he leaned into Iwaizumis neck.

"I planned on it dumbass" Although the insult was there, there was nothing to back the meaning. That was until Oikawa started biting Iwas neck and sliding his hands under his shirt. At that point I a was prying Oikawa off and trying to walk to the door at the same time.

Kenma eventually came and took Kuroo home leaving just Akaashi and Bokuto who agreed to walk home. Since Bokuto's home was closer they agreed to just go there, and the walk there wasn't peaceful at all. Instead you had Bokuto singing at the top of his lungs _"When the moon hits your eyes like-a big pizza pie, that's amore~!"_ Akaashi didn't know if it was the alcohol or not but one, that song wasn't good, two Bokuto had a great voice, that was probably the alcohol.

Akaashi wasn't sure how, or even when the two of them became attached to the other and pressing into one another with their lips locked together like they'd loose the other somehow. It was a sloppy, drunk kiss but it was the best damn kiss Akaashi ever had in his life. Bokuto tasted like smoke and rum and the taste would be revolting if he were sober but at that moment it was the best taste he had ever had and he couldn't get enough.

"K-Koutaru" Akaashi whimpered out pulling away slightly. "N-not like this" Akaashi didn't even know he had the will power to pull away but he sensed Bokuto would agree.

"Y-Yeah... Let me call you a cab home... I-I would invite you to my house but... That might not end pretty" Bokuto looked tired and worn out but he looked sexy. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned and his hair was half down half up and he had the half lidded eyes and the crooked smile that started to drive Akaashi crazy.

"Thank you Koutaru" Akaashi said pulling him into another kiss as Bokuto held his hand up for a cab.

The next morning was rough. Akaashi called of dance classes for the day because he could hardly move. He woke up around three in the afternoon and around five Suga stopped by. Akaashi was blessed with the fact he hardly ever puked he had just one killer headache. "I got an interesting video last night Keiji" Suga said when he arrived, he kept his voice low for the sick man and handed him a cup of hot tea which Akaashi immediately closed his eyes and drank.

"Hn? From who" as soon as the question left his lips he immediately knew the answer.

"Oikawa" Suga said with a slight smile and Akaashi nodded, he did know. "The video is of you, and one of Daichi's closest friends" Akaashi's eyes shot open. 

"What are we doing?" Again, he knew the answer.

"Dancing, and quiet erotic, isn't this the guy you were complaining couldn't dance? Bokuto right?" Akaashi sighs and nods eyes glued to the video. It looks like the two of them are having sex standing up and it looks like Akaashi is moaning through the video.

"I kissed him last night" Akaashi said softly. Sugas eyes widen and he squeals causing Akaashi to cover his ears.

"You haven't dated in so long, this would be great for you!" Suga says excited and Akaashi shakes his head.

"I'm going to wait until your wedding. He doesn't even know that I know you, and I want to keep it that way." Akaashi said softly finishing the tea.

After that night classes resumed like normal for the dance class, and as Akaashi thought it would be awkward with Bokuto it turns out it wasn't. Bokuto didn't remember a thing from that night and in some ways that was good for Akaashi but in other ways he was depressed. Schedules returned to normal and Akaashi noticed Bokuto started flirting with him especially the closer it got to the wedding.

"Last day of us being together" Bokuto said leaning against the wall. They had just finished their last class and their last private session.

"Bokuto-san I wouldn't say that, fate has a weird way of having people meet up again" Akaashi said bent over tying his shoes.

"Mhm, look... Here, have my number..." Bokuto handed Akaashi a small piece of paper and smiled boldly. "Don't ever forget me"

There was a pang if guilt in Akaashi's chest because Akaashi knew he'd see the obnoxious man again, whereas said obnoxious man isn't aware. "I'll call Koutaru... Have fun at the wedding" Akaashi says softly and Bokuto grins walking out of the studio.

* * *

 

The day of the wedding was the day Akaashi was ready to tear hair out. He, Kageyama, and Oikawa were the groomsmen and Oikawa did not particularly like Kageyama. He didn't hate the kid he just... Wasn't fond of him. Daichi and Suga decided to do their wedding a little different, they agreed that their groomsmen would stand upfront and at the part that the bride would walk down the aisle it'd be the two of them. So that was two big things that Akaashi had to make sure went right as best man. But when the time of the ceremony came and the groomsmen were sent to the alter Akaashi looked over at Daichi's groomsmen and saw Bokuto in a different way. 

Bokuto slicked his hair back for the wedding, it wasn't his usual hairstyle but he still looked good, in fact he looked powerful. When Bokuto saw Akaashi there was a wide range of motion in his face, it went from confusion to hurt to some anger and then finally rested on overwhelming joy. Akaashi couldn't wait until the reception to see him.

He ceremony was long, longer than anyone had thought, but that's because their priest didn't talk fast he was slow and monotone, so when time for the reception came Akaashi was trying to find Bokuto without looking desperate. Just when he was ready to give up he was picked up by a pair of bug strong arms. 

"Akaashi! You're here! Oh God I'm so happy to see you. I have something to tell you. I acted like I remembered nothing from the night at the bar a month ago but I remembered everything. Suga let it slip that you remembered too so.... I just needed to tell you that I want to take you on a date after this is over, no alcohol, just talking." Bokuto's eyes were so soft and so warm that Akaashi smiled and nodded 

"I'd like that very much".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I loved writing this!


End file.
